Bullet For Prisoner
by Tusjecht
Summary: My personal take on the scenes and lyrics of the titular PV. Mentai-Rocker owns the song and all other material, except this oneshot which is mine. Review if you liked it!


**A/N:** This is solely my interpretation of the scenes and lyrics of the PV for Bullet For Prisoner. You're welcome to review and voice your own thoughts.

**Bullet For Prisoner**  
_"...soon, we'll be together, forever."_

In the tiny eight-tatami-mat hotel room, the small television set filled the space with the drone of the evening news. I swept my dirty pink hair over my shoulder as I sat down to eat my dinner - nothing more than a bowl of instant ramen and a yakisoba bread I had filched from the convenience store downstairs. A pang of regret had crossed my heart for an instant - and it had been quickly wiped away by the need to find shelter. Just like how I operated as a lone wolf, not very long ago...

Shaking my head as though I could push away those feelings, I sat down to eat, when suddenly, **that** name was mentioned.

"...the body of missing psychology student, Kagamine Len, was found yesterday evening..."

Shock. Disorientation. Then- _pain._

Knocking over an empty soda can in my haste, I scrambled for the remote control, turning up the volume until the drone of the newscaster filled my ears and echoed throughout the small room. But I was barely taking in his voice; all I can hear is the sound of my own thumping heart, seeing my view of the screen shrink. Memories came rushing back:

_-The feeling of your cold hand, far too cold to be still alive, _  
_when I woke up on the double bed._  
_-The pounding ache within my head, once I realised I was still alive._  
_-The crushing pain within my heart once I knew,_  
_you still wanted me to live._

"...why, Len...why..."

The remote clattered to the floor as my vision swam. Curling into a ball, I hugged my knees to my chest in an attempt to try and remember _his _warmth - when he had hugged me, when he had held me for that first and last time.

_The first time I met you, when I held a knife to you in that deserted street, _  
_demanding your belongings. _  
_You smiled calmly, and asked to walk with me._

_When I ran into you again two days later, _  
_and once more you asked to walk with me again. _  
_We took a train and you didn't refuse me when I requested - no, _  
_ordered you to buy me a drink._

_And even after you saw me strolling with my gang members down the streets, _  
_bringing cold gloomy silences with our piercing stares, _  
_you still smiled warmly and asked to walk with me._

But what did I reward you with?

Hot tears of guilt gushed down and my shoulders shuddered. Guilt and regret pulsed hot and heavy all over: guilt, for asking you to prove yourself by giving your life. Regret, that I didn't realise my rash words resulted in your death.

And above all, _not mine._ That when you returned my (cold) favour by asking me to take the sleeping pills too, but only you died.

I will never understand why you fell for me, Kagamine Len. But if that note in your pocket explains anything, then...

_"Luka-chan,_

_I've always watched you since young, and always loved you._

_I don't care if you're a gang member, a pure maiden, or a normal teenage girl.  
There's is only one Megurine Luka I can fall in love with._

_You're taking stuff from me and I don't care._

_I just want for our hearts to be together, forever."_

_[...]_

It's an eternity before I wake up. The lights and television are still on, and I can see it's four in the morning. My fatigue does nothing, though, to stop my resolve.

-If I cannot atone for my sins in this world, then, I will meet you there to do just that.  
-If I can fulfil your wish, and do one right against all my wrongs, then...maybe, that's good enough.  
-I've never felt this way before, and I never will again. Maybe it's a good thing, though.

I reach for the cold lump of metal, curling my fingers around the grip. I place the revolver's barrel against my head.

"...I'm here, Len."

"And I'm sorry."

*click*

**fin.**


End file.
